


teeth on my waist, i come undone

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Foreplay, Lingerie, Strap-Ons, Waverly wears the stetson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: It's hard for Waverly to focus on anything when her girlfriend is Nicole (Hot) Haught. Waverly Earp loves to ride Nicole Haught and it's even better when she does it in nothing but a Stetson and thigh-high tights.---The book that Waverly was attempting to read didn’t make any sense. She was sure that she was reading the words as they were meant to be read, but none of them were processing into complete thoughts. This one paragraph had been read six times now. While the words mentioned ancient texts and forgotten languages, all she could see in her mind’s eye was Nicole.She allowed her eyes to close as the vivid images of her girlfriend flashed in short sequences. Nicole’s abdomen tightening as Waverly brought her to her climax. The look in those brown eyes when they had darkened from want as she pressed open-mouthed kisses all over Waverly’s heated body. How low Nicole’s voice could get when she was whispering the most filthy things against her lips.





	teeth on my waist, i come undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leah (@vanlisearp on twitter). It got a little out of hand. I read over it a couple of times. Any mistakes are my own. I do not have a Beta. If you notice something glaring and terrible, find me on Twitter @gaypurgatory, and roast me so that I can fix it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this porn with some feelings in there. 
> 
> "Hard for the porn, soft for the feels." - Leah (2017)

The book that Waverly was attempting to read didn’t make any sense. She was sure that she was reading the words as they were meant to be read, but none of them were processing into complete thoughts. This one paragraph had been read six times now. While the words mentioned ancient texts and forgotten languages, all she could see in her mind’s eye was Nicole.

 

She allowed her eyes to close as the vivid images of her girlfriend flashed in short sequences. Nicole’s abdomen tightening as Waverly brought her to her climax. The look in those brown eyes when they had darkened from want as she pressed open-mouthed kisses all over Waverly’s heated body. How low Nicole’s voice could get when she was whispering the most filthy things against her lips.

 

Waverly pulled her lip between her teeth as she opened her eyes. The words on the page now looking like a series of unintelligible etchings. She snapped the book shut and placed it on her bedside table. She found her phone and pouted. No new messages from Nicole. The officer was hard at work, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. She resigned to opening her camera roll, grinning when the latest photograph she’d taken appeared first.

 

Nicole’s hair was tussled, part of her face was hidden behind her forearm, and the skin around her eyes crinkled as her smile reached them. Her bare back was on display with her lying on her stomach. They’d just finished loving one another… For hours. Waverly couldn’t even remember how long. The room was dimly lit by the rising sun, so they’d evidently gone into the early hours of the morning.

 

The moment played next as she reminisced.

 

\---

 

_“You’re going to be so tired at work. I’m sorry.”_

 

_“Waves, you better take that back. Don’t you dare apologize for any of that.”_

 

_“I’m not actually sorry, baby.”_

 

_“Good.” Nicole nestled into her own arm, curved under her face and a bit of her chest, and hummed contentedly._

 

_“God, you’re breathtaking.” Waverly whispered without realizing._

 

_Nicole looked up at Waverly with a smile so radiant that it knocked the wind from the younger girl._

 

_“Don’t move.” She reached for her phone so that she could capture this image of her girlfriend forever._

 

_“Waverly! Stop. I look like a mess!” Despite her ‘protest,’ the officer was chuckling. She buried her face into the crook of her elbow to prevent Waves from being able to take a photo_

 

_“Babyyyy,” Waverly whined. “Please… I’m pouting.”_

 

_“You don’t have to tell me that, I can hear it in your voice.” Nicole said, voice muffled by her arm._

 

_“Nicole…” Waverly’s voice was less whiny and more genuine now. Still pleading, but in a different way. Voice full of awe, she said, “I am so in love with you.”_

 

_Nicole raised her head to look at Waverly with phone still in hand. “And I am so, so in love with you, Waverly Earp.”_

 

_“Knew I could get you to look at me.” Waverly smirked knowingly. It didn’t make her words less true, but now the image that she wanted to capture was just in grasp._

 

_It was at that moment that Nicole laughed at her girlfriend’s antics and Waverly snapped the photo._

 

\---

 

They should have gone to sleep then, but Nicole had only moved to lie Waverly down on her back once more so that they could show each other just how in love they were. The intensity in Nicole’s eyes had almost made Waverly fall apart more than the touches had. All she wanted was to be looking directly into those eyes, hands tangled into loose, red curls as Nicole’s long fingers filled the emptiness that suddenly felt overwhelming.

 

Waverly moaned, the sound echoing slightly in the empty room. Nicole only had thirty minutes left of her shift which meant she would be heading home soon. She hoped beyond hope that Nicole would just come home and immediately satiate the throbbing wetness at the apex of her thighs.

 

**Waverly:** Baby, I need you.

 

She wasn’t expecting a reply when she sent the text but it came in less than a minute.

 

**Nicole:** Waves, are you okay? Where are you?

 

**Waverly:** I’m fine. I’m at home. I just need you.

 

**Nicole:** I’ll be there soon. What’s wrong?

 

**Waverly:** I’m so wet. I can’t stop thinking about you. I need you inside of me. Fuck, I want to ride you. I love that I can make you come like that.

 

A few minutes passed. Waverly could see her message had been read but Nicole didn’t seem to be answering.

 

**Waverly:** Nic?

 

**Nicole:** I’m here. Sorry I dropped my phone. Nedley came out to see what happened so I couldn’t reply.

 

The thought of Nicole dropping her phone made the younger girl giggle. It was definitely a response that she’d been looking for. Waverly needed Nicole as needy and desperate as she felt. She needed Nicole to just take her. The way only Nicole could ever and would ever.

 

**Nicole:** I’ll be home so soon. You better not be touching yourself. That’s all for me.

 

Waverly loved when Nicole got like this. The younger girl got off on submitting to Nicole. That was their dirty little secret. The feelings they felt for one another were as soft and genuine as anyone could imagine, but when they were alone in the sanctuary of their bedroom… Waverly had never felt sexier or dirtier. She wanted Nicole to throw caution to the wind and just _fuck her_ until she couldn’t remember her own name.  

 

**Waverly:** I’m throbbing, Nic. You need to hurry. I will have to start without you if you don’t fuck me soon.

 

**Nicole:** You. Better. Fucking. Not.

 

**Waverly:** Or what?

 

**Nicole:** Trust me. You don’t want to find out. I’m on my way.

 

Waverly grinned. She still had twenty minutes left of her shift. Nicole must have come up with some bullshit reason to leave the department early.

 

**Waverly:** Door’s open. I’m waiting.

 

Waverly put her phone on top of the abandoned book and rose to her feet. She had some time before Nicole would make it out to the homestead. That time was going to be wisely spent dressing in Nicole’s favorite set of black lingerie--a black bra that was fitted perfectly to the curve of her breasts, black lace panties, and a garter belt that clipped to thigh-high stockings.

She let loose her hair from the braid she’d been wearing, leaving her long hair flowing in waves--another of Nicole’s favorites. The girl knew exactly what she was doing. Winding her amazing girlfriend up as tightly as she could so that the release was impossible to contain.

 

Just as she finished perfecting the look, she heard tires crunching on the grass outside. With a quick peek out the window, the cruiser came into view shortly before her eyes settled on the determined look of Nicole’s face. As if she could sense it, Nicole’s eyes found Waverly’s face through the window immediately after exiting the vehicle. The smirk that played at the officer’s lips caused a new heat to settle in the pit of Waverly’s chest.

 

Nicole did that little small shake of her head… The one that she did when she was annoyed or when she was amused. It was so endearing to Waverly, making her heart swell in the same instance she became more wanton. Waverly flashed Nicole a grin as she walked away from the window, careful to keep her body out of view so that the surprise of her appearance could be preserved.

 

As the door opened, a new buzzing sensation seized Waverly’s body from head to toe. The heavy sound of work boots on the stairs had never sounded so beautiful. Waverly remained standing, a little ways away from the door but exactly where Nicole’s eyes would find her immediately upon entering.

 

And they did.

 

Brown eyes looked steadily at her, starting at her face and slowly scanning lower, tracing every curve and dip of Waverly’s muscular body.

 

“Hey, baby,” Waverly greeted, voice low.

 

The words didn’t seem to reach Nicole’s ears. The officer placed her Stetson onto the desk near the door and began a slow trek towards her girlfriend. It would have been natural to feel vulnerable or exposed under the intensity of Nicole’s stare, but it only made Waverly feel empowered.

 

“You really are trying to drive me crazy.” Nicole finally spoke, just above a whisper.

 

“Is it working?” Waverly asked as she stepped forward to meet Nicole halfway, hands going natural to play with the short red hair.

 

“Mhm.” Nicole nodded, resting her hands on the bare skin of Waverly’s protruding hips. They only rested for a split second before Nicole’s hands squeezed and pulled her flush against her body.

 

Their lips met a moment later. Waverly had been expecting a bruising kiss, fast-paced and messy. Instead, the older woman kissed her slowly and deliberately. Waverly’s lips parted, allowing Nicole to move her tongue sensually with hers. The hold on Waverly’s hips was immovable--even if she had wanted to create distance, it would have been impossible. Nicole needed this, needed Waverly pressed against her, needed this kiss and all of the emotions it communicated.

 

Unspoken _I love you_ ’s with each slow swipe of their tongues. The sensation made Waverly moan into Nicole’s mouth, imagining just how good that tongue was going to feel when it explored other parts of her body.

 

The kiss broke and Waverly chased after Nicole’s lips, warranting a chuckle from the officer. “Eager… I’m going to take my time with you, Waverly… You look…” She dropped her eyes, settling on the swell of Waverly’s breasts in that bra, her finger moving to trace the path her eyes had just taken. Waverly’s skin burned as Nicole’s finger settled in between her breasts.  “...stunning.”

 

“All for you, Nicole.”

 

“I know, baby…” Nicole straightened and pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.  “I want to enjoy it. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

 

“ _Please…_ ” Waverly whined softly.

 

Nicole turned Waverly so that she could press open-mouthed kisses along the back of her neck. As she reached the juncture of Waverly’s neck and shoulder, she sank her teeth softly into the flesh there, just hard enough the way Waverly loved. The girl’s hand found its way back into short red hair, scratching lightly at Nicole’s scalp.

 

Both of Nicole’s hand slid over the muscles of a perfectly toned abdomen. One hand continued the descent towards Waverly’s arousal while the other smoothed up to palm at a covered breast.

 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Nicole whispered, her lips brushing Waverly’s ear.

 

“All day… I couldn’t focus on anything. Only you.”

 

“My poor baby… That must have been torture.”

 

“It was.”

 

“I’m going to take my time with you. Is that okay?”

 

Waverly swallowed, trying to find words when all she could focus on was Nicole’s hand massaging her breast through the fabric of her bra and the fingertips of Nic’s other hand tracing along the waistband of her panties.

 

“Y-yes. Please. I need--” Waverly’s words caught in her throat when Nicole slipped her fingers just the smallest bit into her underwear, tickling the skin just above where Waverly so desperately needed friction.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Just you. Nic, please I--”

 

Nicole swallowed any other words Waverly could have said with a kiss, using the hand that had been on her breast to turn Waverly’s head toward her. Once again, Waverly chased Nicole when she broke the kiss.

 

The kiss was broken so that Nicole could step back just enough in order to unclasp the bra that had become an annoyance to the both of them. Nicole rest her chin over Waverly’s shoulder and groaned at the perfect sight of newly exposed skin. She used both hands to cup and squeeze each of them. Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole’s cheek, reveling in the way her body was responding to each touch.

 

“Bed.” Nicole said softly, taking Waverly’s hand as the smaller girl led the way.

 

“How do you want me?” Waverly turned to face Nicole again.

 

“Lie down, beautiful girl.” Nicole made quick work of her uniform. Usually she would let Waverly do this for her, but she just wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible. In just a few seconds she was left in her sports bra and briefs, crawling her way up Waverly’s body.

 

Nicole alternated soft kisses and light nips along Waverly’s ribs, torso, and chest as she ascended. Waverly’s hand was resting softly on the back of Nicole’s head as her chest heaved with each new kiss.

 

“Nicole…” Waverly’s voice was breathy.

 

Nicole knew that Waverly had to be dripping and ready, but Nicole wasn’t ready. Not just yet. She licked slowly up the side of Waverly’s neck, nipping at her jaw when she reached it.

 

“Waverly Earp, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I am so lucky to kiss you… To hold you… To love you.” Each pause was filled with a kiss along Waverly’s cheek until their lips met once again, slowly.

 

Nicole had everything memorized now. Every dip and irregularity of Waverly’s body. The “flaws” that Waverly had mentioned to her once upon a time as they laid in bed, tracing slow circles over one another’s skin were some of Nicole’s favorite things. The uniqueness of Waverly’s sculpted frame only made the girl more undeniably perfect to Nicole.

 

“Every kiss… Every touch…” Nicole echoed the words that had reassured her after her Waverly had returned to her. “Each one makes me love you more.”

 

Nicole resumed her slow worship of Waverly’s body, slowly sliding her lips down the expanse of skin over Waverly’s sternum. The younger girl watched her carefully, their eyes remaining locked as Nicole’s fingers traced light circles over the budding flesh of Waverly’s nipple until it stiffened. Her actions repeated on the other.

 

As her fingers continued the light patterns around Waverly’s left nipple, Nicole’s tongue circled the right. At first, she only teased. Circling but never swiping her tongue across, causing Waverly’s body to flex and relax as she tried to keep from squirming. When Waverly made a sound that teetered on the edge of annoyed and aroused, Nicole finally wrapped her lips around the bud and flicked her tongue quickly for a moment.

 

Waverly’s back arched off of the bed against her will and the sound of annoyance quickly morphed into one of sheer lust. “ _Fuck,_ Nicole. Yes!”

 

Nicole once again repeated her actions, giving equal attention to each of Waverly’s breasts. All the while, Waverly was chanting variations of curse words and Nicole’s name, the words stringing together into something of a song to Nicole’s ears.

 

The assault of Nicole’s tongue didn’t stop at her nipples. No… The older woman needed to lick across the jutting bone of Waverly’s ribs. Teeth closed around the bone and Waverly giggled, squirming away from Nicole. It tickled, but honestly Waverly wanted Nicole to do it again. The feelings conflicted, making the younger girl laugh but at the same time she only got wetter.

 

Moments like these… Nicole cherished them. When Waverly could giggle in bed with her and nothing would change. They would still be just as hungry for one another. Nicole did bite her again, a little harder this time. As Waverly’s body jumped, a firm hand kept her in place, holding her through the ticklish feeling so that she could moan instead of laugh.

 

“Baby please, I’m soaking wet… I need you to touch me.”

 

“I am touching you, Waves.”

 

“Please… Fuck, Nicole. Please… I want you to eat my pussy,” Waverly whined. After feeling Nicole’s tongue on her neck, down her chest… Playing with her nipples for too fucking long… And the biting… Fuck the way she bit her ribs.

 

“Nicole, please I feel like I’m going to explode.”

 

“Do you really need it, baby?” It was an honest question. If Waverly really needed the relief, Nicole would oblige. If not, Nicole would keep up the teasing just a little longer.

 

There was a short pause. The thoughtfulness was clearly written across Waverly’s face. Finally, after what felt like ages but had only been a few seconds, she sighed and shook her head. “No, I can… Just a little longer.”

 

“Thank you, sweet girl,” Nicole murmured, pressing her lips to Waverly’s chest. “I promise, I’ll make you feel so good soon. I just want a little more time.”

 

_Sweet girl_. How Waverly loved being called that. Waverly knew what Nicole was doing. Waverly had mentioned just how much it turned her on to be teased. Never touched until she was absolutely begging for release. Begging for Nicole to fuck her.

 

Nicole got just as much out of it, though. There was no other feeling that made Nicole feel as dizzy than when Waverly was so far gone she couldn’t control herself. Her movements. Her words. She was working towards that.

 

Nicole grazed her lips along the middle line of Waverly’s abdomen muscles, pausing to kiss just above the fabric of her underwear. This was a new kind of torture that made Waverly want to scream. The only thing that kept her from tugging roughly at Nicole’s hair was the promise of what was to come. She knew that with the woman being so close to where she needed her, it wouldn’t be long now.

 

The redhead slid her tongue sideways until she reached Waverly’s hipbone. This would elicit the same reaction as she’d gotten earlier while attending to her ribs. She readied herself by pressing her thumb into the hipbone opposite her mouth, holding her girlfriend down as she bit around the bone firmly.

 

“ _FuckNicolepleasebabyplease!”_ The rushed words were almost indiscernible. If Waverly had been actually stringing together a complete thought, Nicole would have been doomed.

 

Before Nicole finally relented, she crawled back up to eye level with Waverly. She caressed Waverly’s cheek softly with her thumb.

 

“I love you.”

 

Waverly sobered for just a moment, chest still heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She was trying to muster up the response, but Nicole only shook her head and grinned knowingly. She didn’t need a response. It was okay.

 

Waverly pushed her head back into the pillows and bit her lip hard. Nicole’s thumb moved from Waverly’s cheek to pry the lip free for just long enough so that she could sink her own teeth into it. The sound that the younger girl produced was guttural. It went straight to Nicole’s core.

 

Finally, Nicole went to remove Waverly’s underwear and garter belt, leaving the girl in just her thigh-highs. Fuck, this sight was too fucking much. If Nicole hadn’t already been moving to finally give Waverly some relief, she wouldn’t have been able to keep herself.

 

Waverly wondered if Nicole was going to remove her tights, but realized soon that Nicole was practically salivating at the sight of her now. She was literally dripping down onto the sheet now with her panties gone. Nic wasn’t sure if she was drooling because of how incredibly sexy this look was or because Waverly was spread wide, wet and beckoning for Nicole to take her.

 

In the next moment, Nicole was settling between Waverly’s thighs, sliding her arms under them and smoothing her hands up to find Waverly’s breasts again. One soft kiss was pressed to one thigh, then the other. This repeated, inching closer and closer, until one slow movement of her tongue moved up the length of Waverly’s pussy. They moaned in sync. This alone was going to get Nicole off at least once. She was sure of it. And it would definitely get Waverly off until Nicole couldn’t tarry any longer.

 

“Yes! Nicole, fucking eat me. Please.” Waverly begged as she held the back of Nicole’s head.

 

Nicole’s slowness that had persisted this far was slipping away. With each swipe of her tongue and taste of Waverly, she was losing the command over her pace. When Waverly started grinding her hips into Nicole, holding Nicole’s head in place, Nicole didn’t have it in her to try and restrain the woman. She merely allowed it to happen.

 

When Waverly Earp fucks your face, you let her. Nicole held her tongue firm, allowing Waverly to grind her clit against her in whichever way she found most satisfying. Small moans from Nicole added another sensation, sending Waverly into frenzied movements, losing her rhythm. It was then that Nicole seized control back from her girlfriend and pushed down on Waverly’s lower abdomen with one hand to keep her from bucking too hard.

 

Waverly came once. Pushing hard off of the bed and almost bucking Nicole off of her. There was no stopping in sight. Waverly came twice. Her arms were shaking now, hand still twined in red locks. Nicole persisted, wrapping her lips firmly around her clit and batting the nerves with her tongue. Waverly came three times and started giggling.

 

“I’m-- Nic-- I--” She tried to communicate, but the giggling, the moaning, and the shaking made it almost impossible.

 

Nicole still didn’t stop. _One more_. One more before they could be done.

“Nononono, please Nic. I want-- I need you inside. _Fucking god_. Please I need you to fuck me. I--”

 

Finally, Nicole pulled away from Waverly, a line of come trailing her glistening chin. She swiped her tongue along her bottom lip in an attempt to gather what was left on her face. Her thumb wiped under her lip and dried her face as best as she could.

 

Before she could take her own thumb into her mouth, Waverly reached out and caught her wrist. Slowly, Waverly took Nicole’s thumb into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, tasting herself. The whole while, she stared directly into her lover’s eyes with a dark desire that hadn’t been satiated just yet. She nipped at the tip of the thumb, smirking, before releasing it.

 

“ _Fuck, Waverly…”_ Nicole rasped.

 

“Get the toy, please…” Waverly requested softly, her voice worn from screaming moments ago. “I told you… I want to ride you. I feel so empty. I need you inside me, Nic.”

 

The girl looked spent if Nicole was being honest… But when Waverly wanted something, she didn’t take no for an answer. Not like this. Nicole got off of the bed so that she could retrieve the toy as requested.

 

“Grab your stetson.” Waverly said, a devious smirk on her lips now. Nicole turned to look at her girlfriend, cocking an eyebrow. _Fuck._ Just imagining made Nicole moan softly. “Don’t keep me waiting, baby. Please. I need it.”

 

Nicole physically shook her head to clear it long enough to complete her tasks. She removed her own underwear and sports bra, slipped into the strap-on, and grabbed her stetson before rejoining her girlfriend on the bed.

 

Waverly snatched the hat from Nicole’s hands and placed it on her head, angling it back so that she could lean forward to kiss Nicole. _This_ kiss was bruising. Waverly was done with the teasing. Done with the slowness. She needed this. Rough. Hard. Fucking unforgiving. She wanted to feel this tomorrow.

 

A strong hand pushed Nicole back onto the bed so quickly that she bounced lightly. Nic’s hands quickly reached out to find Waverly’s hips as the smaller girl swung her legs on either side of Nicole’s thighs. She wasn’t quite in position yet. Waverly moved up higher and slid herself against the shaft of the toy, coating it so that it would slide easily into her. That wasn’t necessary, truly. She was soaked and it would have been easy either way. But the way that Nicole watched, enraptured with her movements, made this extra step worth it.

 

“C’mon, Waves…” Nicole gripped Waverly’s hips too tightly. They would bruise tomorrow and the thought drew another groan from Waverly.

With one hand on Nicole’s belly, steadying herself, Waverly raised up and used her other hand to line the head of the toy with her entrance. She lowered herself onto the toy just enough so that she could move the hand on the toy to the top of the Stetson on her head.

 

What a fucking vision Waverly Earp was right now. In nothing but thigh-high tights and Nicole Haught’s Stetson. It took everything Nicole had left in her not to thrust up and start fucking into Waverly from beneath her. That wasn’t what Waverly wanted, though. Not yet. She wanted to ride and Nicole was going to let her.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Waverly moaned as she lowered herself inch by inch onto the toy until she was sitting against Nicole’s legs. She rested for a moment, relishing the feeling of completeness she got from being this full. “Nic, baby, you fucking feel-- God, I needed this. I needed you. Fuck, I always need you.”

 

Waverly started moving, slowly raising and lowering herself on Nicole’s strap-on with soft guidance from Nicole’s hands. Marks were already visible where her fingers had pressed so roughly into Waverly’s hips. Nicole’s sight lingered there too long.

 

“Look at me. Up here.” Waverly begged breathily. “Look at me. Don’t stop.” What an easy request that was. Nicole would stare at Waverly every moment of every day in any situation. “I want you to see me come around you, baby. I am going to make you come just like this. Okay?” Waverly continued to speak, broken speech as her pace picked up ever so slightly every few thrusts.

 

The woman nodded in understanding as her girlfriend began to _really_ ride her, hands sliding around to squeeze at the firm flesh of Waverly’s ass. Nicole’s hands moved with the pace Waverly was setting. The sound of Waverly’s skin colliding with Nicole’s filled the air, mixing with the both of their moans to make a symphony of ecstasy.

 

“Fuck, just like that, Waves!”

 

“You like this?”

 

“You fucking know I do, baby. Love it.”

 

“You-- _fuck_ \-- You love it. Can you-- Can you come for me? Like this?”

 

Nicole nodded frantically. “Don’t stop. I’ll-- Fuck, just don’t stop.”

 

Waverly wouldn’t have dreamed of stopping. This felt too damn good for her to ever stop. Couldn’t they just fucking stay like this forever?

 

The small insert within Nicole was hitting her in just the right way with each roll of Waverly’s lithe hips. Waverly’s hand continued to hold the Stetson in place, giving Nicole a beautiful display, until she just couldn’t anymore. Waverly collapsed forward, hands catching her on either side of Nicole’s head, still rolling her hips against the strap-on.

 

With one hand pressed hard into Waverly’s ass and one hand raking nails over Waverly’s back, Nicole could feel her climax building.

 

“I’m gonna--”

 

“Please, baby. Me too.”

 

Nicole thrust her hips up to meet Waverly every time she lowered herself back down onto the toy. They kept a cadence for as long as the both of them could. Once Waverly closed the space between them and kissed Nicole, the Stetson fell off. Nicole pushed it off of the bed and it tumbled onto the floor nearby.

 

The show was forgotten. Now, all Nicole cared about was coming with her girlfriend. Coming together and as hard as ever. It was a fucking wonder Waverly lasted this long. It would be her fourth of the night, but her determination was incredible.

 

They crashed into one another, reaching their euphoria in tandem. Nicole wrapped her arms tightly around Waverly and held her close as the both of them shook from the aftershocks. Long moments passed of recovery until Waverly rolled off of Nicole onto her bag, whimpering at the loss of Nicole inside of her. The girl needed a break, though. Four orgasms and a rough fuck with a strap-on wears one out.

 

The strap-on was stripped off of Nicole, tossed off to the side. Once she’d settled on her back, Waverly nestled her way into Nicole’s arms, pressing a kiss against the side of her neck.

 

“Mmm… God you feel good.” Waverly sighed happily.

 

“Yeah, you mentioned that,” Nicole joked.

 

“Noooo.” Waverly chuckled, swatting playfully at Nicole’s belly. “I mean like this. Just feeling your skin… You holding me. It feels amazing.”

 

“I know what  you meant, Waves. I was poking fun.”

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

“I know. I missed you, too.”

 

“So… Did you like the Stetson thing?”

 

Nicole laughed, turning to kiss Waverly’s forehead reassuringly.

 

“Baby, that’s definitely my thing. Everything you do is my thing.”

 

“Okay, good.” Waverly let loose a yawn.

 

“Rest, princess. You deserve it.”

 

“Nap with me.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Waverly. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Nicole. More than anything.”

 

“Forever.”

 

“Always.”

  



End file.
